


First Meeting

by wyrdheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hawaiian grand highblood, Humanstuck, I'm a terrible person but this is literally how they met, Korean disciple, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, and the conception of Meulin oops, grand highblood - Freeform, the disciple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdheir/pseuds/wyrdheir
Summary: This is the first meeting between Dae and Kulani. She didn't even know his name, yet he knew hers. Not a morsel of regret did he feel as he performed one of the most cruelest acts one can do upon another.  How one quickly grew to fear another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon on their relationship and how they met, what happened, etc. I will most likely be doing an actual story with proper chapters! But yes. He did force himself on her (more than once) and I know this is a very touchy subject with some people, so proceed with caution!

"You're a good kitten, aren't you?"

The Korean paused at the question. That voice wasn't familiar. Slowly she turned around to put a face to the voice and gave a start at how close the figure was. Standing just a few feet away was a giant of a man. A stranger - except he wasn't. A face she had seen a few times before, hanging about the ice skating arena she just departed from

Dark green hues scanned over him, a frown on her freckled face. That phrase didn't settle right with her - she was a good kitten, just not in the sense he was more than likely implying. That's what her parents called her. Leijon's had a thing for cats, and it was a nickname for her. Had he overheard them once or twice?

The male took a step forward in the alleyway she decided to take. It was a shortcut, and a big mistake on her part. A smile spread across his features as violet orbs gazed at the petite figure of the girl who stood her ground, a hand gripping the shoulder bag that housed skates.

"What's a good, kitten bitch doing up and about this late with no motherfucker but herself?"

"None of your business," the brunette replied with a faint tremor as she took a small step back. She swallowed as he took a step forward. This wasn't good. She was starting to panic; no one else was around. The nearest person was currently locking up the rink and that would be God knows how many minutes.

She glanced around the small area for any chance to escape. There wasn't any, unless she managed to slip past the giant without getting caught. Dae might have been fast, but there wasn't any telling what he might do.

"Think it _is_ my business." He returned as his face darkened, just like the alley around them. The smile on his face turned into a smirk and he reached for her. Dae seized the opportunity to dodge the hand and ducked down to step past him. Except that the action was expected.

Next thing she knew, the teen was flat on her back, the wind knocked completely out of her. The bag scattered off to her side, away from her grasp from the force of the shove. She quickly regained her footing and rolled to her side in an attempt to run that way, but strong hands pushed her back down, before they resting upon her hips. She couldn't move.

A laugh greeted her meeger wiggle, and soon hips were pressed against her rear end, along with a very evident boner. Despite her young age, she recently turned fourteen, she knew what that meant. And what was about to happen. 

Dae struggled more; she hit at the hands upon her waist, and kicked at his thighs but the other didn't give. Another laugh sounded before a zipper being pulled down reached her ears and she froze. No. Oh no. Her heart beat accelerated to an alarming speed, she thought it would burst out her chest.

"No - please, don't - " 

A gasp broke her sentence as cold air hit her backside when her skirt was pulled up to reveal striped panties, which were soon pulled down to reveal her obviously untouched womanhood. She tried desperately to free his grasp but it was in vain; her energy was spent from practice.

The man reached up to cover the brunette's mouth to muffle the upcoming scream as he lodged himself fully inside the warmth with one thrust, breaking her hymen. She did scream at the sudden pain, the large girth stretching her walls with an unbearable pain. Tears pricked at her eyes as she started to cry.

It was mere moments later when the male started to move. Each thrust was hard and sent a jolt throughout her body, a never ending supply of pain. Her walls were re-stretched with every movement, when he pulled back and slammed back in. 

Small, muffled screams left her throughout the duration of the act, in between sobs. It hurt. Much worse than any fall she had endured through her short life. The other certainly felt no pain, only apparent pleasure by the sounds he made. Fingers clawed at the ground in feeble attempts to flee, or to even reach her bag that held a small chance of making him stop. But alas, luck wasn't on her side tonight. 

The torture ended what seemed hours later when warmth flooded her burning insides, and her poor pussy was free of the cock that pulled out. She crumbled to the ground with a loud sob. There was a wetness between her legs. Something thick it felt, along with something else. A semi familiar scent of blood reached her nostrils and she curled up with a whimper. 

**It _hurt_. ******

"Thanks for that, kitten bitch. I'll see you around, since you made this motherfucker all up and happy." He pulled himself back into his pants and zipped up as he gazed down at the defiled form and feeling mild pity, he threw his jacket over her. It was a blanket compared to her, and fingers tugged it over her head. The material even muffled up her sounds, even the cruel world's around her. Except for one phrase she heard loud and clear.

"Good kitten."


End file.
